Dodge Ball Day in Gym
by magicalheather603
Summary: Bella and Edward share a gym class. And today is Dodge Ball Day find out what happens.


Bella and Edward share a gym class and it is dodge ball day.

Ok it is time for gym. Really and truly I hate this class. Being as uncoordinated as I am it is like an accident waiting to happen.

"Bella are you ready, love?" Edward asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, do you have any idea what we are doing today?"

He just shook his head and grabbed my books off from the desk. I slipped my arm in the crock of his arm, resting my head on his arm. Alice skipped up beside us and linked my free arm with hers.

"I am sorry that I didn't see this sooner, but the gym teacher, Coach Clappe is going home sick and that means that we are going to have sub. This also means that we are going to play dodge ball."

I just kind of stared ahead…the last time that I had played dodge ball I caught a ball in the face and broke my nose. Oh I was so not looking forward to this. I had an idea we can just skip, I still have it at the end of the day so I wouldn't miss anymore classes, "Hey guys can't we just cut out on gym?"

Alice was still for a minute and searched the future, "That's not going to work"

"What, why not?" I whined, what can I say I really don't like dodge ball. Edward was trying to cover up his chuckle, "I can still hear you, Eddie"

Edward full out laughed now, "Don't be like that Bella, if we cut today then you won't be able to cut out next week to spend the day with Alice and Rose."

I was seriously considering not spending the day with my sisters, "Bella, that wouldn't be very nice" Alice pouted.

Damn pixie, "OK Alice I will go to gym class and suffer through this dodge ball class."Alice hugged me and then bounced off to her music class.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, "I won't let anything happen, even if you go all klutz on me."

"Ha ha ha very funny" I replied as we came to the gym doors. Edward squeezed me once more before we had to separate to go into our separate locker rooms.

As I was changing into my gym clothes Jessica and Lauren were staring at me and whispering. Ever since Edward and the rest of the Cullen's came back they have been talking about me and trying to just make my life all around miserable. I just gave them a dirty look and headed out to the gym. Edward was waiting for me and he was extra fidgety.

"So, I have to confess to you that I don't like this day anymore then you do" Edward said leading us to the bleachers, "People are going to be trying to hit you with a ball."

"People will be trying to hit you with a ball too" I replied as I took his hand and just held it in my lap, trying to calm him down, "I don't really like that anymore then you do."

He was about to reply when the sub, Mr. Pinkham came into the gym. "Ok class Coach Clappe had to leave early today," there was a general murmur of voices, "Enough…we are going to play Dodge ball, now everyone on the bleachers." Edward slid down and allowed Mike Newton to sit between us. Mike was smiling and trying to sit extra close to me. When I looked at Edward he smirked and tapped his head. "Ok we are going to count off by 2's to pick teams"

Ok so that made sense, and it meant that I didn't have to be on Mike's team. As everyone got up and moved to their sides of the gym I noticed that both Lauren and Jessica were on the other team and they were huddled together and giggling. Edward noticed it too and was looking murderously in their direction. His hands were balled into tight fists.

"Edward…Edward, just don't pay them any attention, love. They aren't worth it no matter what they are planning you will protect me no matter what happens, right?"

"Right, but they are really planning to aim for you, I don't like this, and I just feel like something is going to happen. They really haven't given up on making you miserable have they," He said as he pulled me behind him.

The whistle blew and everyone ran to get the balls. Edward stood in front of me and wouldn't let me move out from behind him. Balls were flying in every direction and both teams were taking hits. Edward was trying to throw balls in the direction of Lauren and Jessica, but I could tell that it was hard. He couldn't throw the ball to hard or it could really hurt them and he didn't want to throw them too directly so that they could catch the ball. A ball went flying by my head and I ducked just in time for it to miss my head.

"DO NOT AIM FOR THE HEAD!" Edward yelled in the direction of Lauren and Jessica. Edward reached back and held on to my arm. I don't know what he was trying to do, but again I was questioning whether or not spending the day with Rose and Alice in Seattle was worth it. Edward threw the ball across the gym, right into the hands of Mike Newton.

"Shit!" he mumbled as he was forced to walk to the sidelines.

Oh this was not good. I no longer had my granite wall of a boyfriend standing in front of me to keep me from doing any damage. You see I had caused a lot of damage in gym class; I was constantly tripping over things and losing the game, hitting people with stray balls. I just knew that there would people out to get me. I ducked and dodged as many of the balls that I could. One was coming my way and I went to catch it so that I could get Edward back in the game.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" Edward yelled from the sidelines as I caught the ball.

I turned to move away from whatever Edward was yelling about and to go and tag him back in the game. I had to admit to myself that I was proud of the fact that I caught the ball. I was just starting to do my little internal happy dance when a ball hit me in the face. I noticed a couple of things happening all at once. First I heard a crunching sound, second I fell towards the ground and third Edward was growling, but standing still. As I hit the floor, Edward finally sprung into action and came to my side.

"Ed…it…hurts" I mumbled, with my hand pressed to my nose.

"I know baby" he went to lift me in his arms when Mr. Pinkham came running over.

"What happened?" He asked. I was starting to see stars as I smelt the blood from my nose and my head pounded from hitting the floor.

"She is just a klutz; she probably just tripped over nothing, trying to get everyone to pay attention to her." Lauren replied with a smirk.

"Those two threw the ball at her face, and it looks like she broke her nose" Edward snarled through his teeth. He looked down at me and his eyes were black. Ever since he came back last year he has been handling the scent of my blood so much better, but now I am a little worried. I haven't seen them this black since I first came to Forks. "I need to take her to the nurse's office." He said, as he lifted me into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered the best that I could, "Are…ok…smell?"

He just smiled down at me and ran as fast as he could without drawing attention to us to the nurse's office. She wasn't in and from what he could tell she wouldn't be for a while. He slipped out his phone and called Carlisle and told him that we would be down soon. After he hung up the phone he ran us to the office and told them that he was taking me to the hospital. After they gave him a towel to try and stop the blood, I passed out in his arms.

When I woke up I was laying in a hospital bed and Edward was in the chair next to me and Charlie and Carlisle were right outside the door.

"Edward," in a blink of the eye he was standing next to me gently holding my hand, "What happened after I passed out?"

"Well, you broke your nose, but Carlisle was able to fix it." He gently stroked my face.

"I wish you didn't have to keep saving me." I said softly.

He gently pulled me in his arms, "I love saving you, but even I can say that I wish I didn't have to. It is so hard to see you in pain. As soon as you are ready," he looked deep into my eyes, "I will change you"

The End


End file.
